1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. In particular, the present invention is directed to a female element of an electrical connector which is adapted to be fitted to one end of an electrical conductor and to receive a corresponding male member having a generally flat cross-section which is also connected to an electrical conductor. The female element and the male member are adapted to be accommodated in complementary insulative housings.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
The prior art includes electrical contact elements including means for connection to an electrical circuit at one end while the other end is in the form of a channel having a resilient or elastic strap, integral with or attached to the channel. Such female contact elements serve to grip male contact members in order to make an electrical connection and complete the electric circuit. An example of such female electrical contact element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,259, commonly owned with the present application. In brief, the female electrical contact element of U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,259 includes a resilient or elastic strap having a first section positioned against the base side of the channel portion of the female electrical contact element, and a second section which is substantially U-shaped with a free end inclined at an acute angel with respect to the base side. When a male member of an electrical connector is inserted into the previously described female contact element, the male member is clamped between the free end and the first section of the strap. The first section of the strap preferably has a slight identation adapted to cooperate by bearing against the side opposite the base side of the channel so as to ensure that a firm electrical connection in achieved, particularly in the case when the male member is relatively thin.